


Boda yok

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Stories, No wedding, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Eda no puede casarse con Deniz.El plan ha llegado demasiado lejos.Y tiene que acabar ya.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Kudos: 32





	Boda yok

Eda nunca hubiera imaginado que su plan de recuperar al amor de su vida llegaría tan lejos. Y ahora estaba vestida de novia, junto a Deniz, en un altar, a punto de casarse con alguien al que no quería.  
No podía hacerlo.  
Era demasiado cruel.

Así que se giró y miró a los invitados, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la garganta.

–No voy a hacerlo –Dijo, con la voz alta, clara –No voy a hacerlo. No voy a casarme.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y Eda se echó el pelo hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza.

–Siento haberos hecho venir a todos hasta aquí, pero hoy no va a celebrarse una boda.

–Eda... –Deniz la agarró del brazo, pero ella se sacudió, negando con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, Deniz., pero no puedo hacerlo. Esto es demasiado cruel. Para ti. Para mí. No puedo casarme contigo cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Se oyó algún que otro grito contenido, pero nadie habló ni se movió de sus sillas.

Eda miró a Melo, que la sonrió, siempre apoyándola, y luego buscó a Serkan. Cuando le encontró, no pudo evitar soltar una risa mezclada con un sollozo porque estaba mirándola de vuelta sin saber qué hacer y estaba tan guapo con su traje negro y ella solo quería acurrucarse en sus brazos para siempre.  
Pero no podía.  
Y nada dolería nunca más que eso.

–Espero que sepáis entenderme –Empezó Eda, procurando explicarse –Deniz y yo jamás hemos sido más que amigos. Le pedí ayuda porque pensé que el plan que tenía en mente podía ayudarme a ser feliz de nuevo, pero se nos ha ido de las manos y no podemos continuar. No _puedo_ continuar. Estoy rota por dentro. Siento que mi corazón y mi alma no han parado de sangrar desde hace meses y solo quiero tumbarme en la cama una noche y ser capaz de dormirme sin llorar.

Cogió aire, limpiándose una lágrima que le cayó por la mejilla, y cerró los ojos un instante, mentalizándose sobre todo lo que quería decir.

–Hace un tiempo conocí a alguien que creí odiar. Alguien que pensé que me había arruinado la vida. Pero me equivoqué. Me equivoqué tanto. Y ningún error me ha hecho jamás tan feliz como ese –Sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Serkan ni un instante –Unas esposas fueron suficientes para encadenarnos el uno al otro y, desde entonces, no he sabido mirar a nadie que no sea él. A nadie que no sea Serkan Bolat.

Hemos pasado por todo, ¿sabéis? Le conocí en la universidad, broma del destino, pues yo pensaba que él había roto mi oportunidad de convertirme en arquitecta paisajista. Le rayé el coche con mis llaves y le pinté los cristales con mi pintalabios, pero él estaba dentro y empezamos a discutir. Lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa, Serkan y yo siempre discutimos –Se escucharon algunas pequeñas risas, como la Leyla o la de Erdem antes de que Eda continuara –Tenía unas esposas en el coche y ahí empezó todo. Tuve que acompañarle a una reunión en un piso quince y tuvimos que subir las escaleras porque soy claustrofóbica y no podía pasar tanto tiempo en un ascensor, y menos esposada a Serkan Bolat. Al principio él no aceptó, pero nunca ha sabido decirme que no –Bromeó, sonriendo con tristeza –Cuando bajamos de nuevo, esperamos a que alguien nos ayudara con el problemita y al final tuvo que salvarnos mi amiga Fifi con una horquilla. Pensé que no volvería a verle jamás, pero había dejado mi bolso en su coche y tuve que ir a su oficina a buscarlo. Allí me explicó que él no había tenido nada que ver con la pérdida de mi beca y que podría ayudarme a estudiar de nuevo. Me negué y volvimos a discutir. Ahí volví a pensar que no tendría que cruzarme con él jamás, pero me equivoqué de nuevo. Ayudé a Melo con un trabajo y acabé en un avión privado con él. Fui a la playa a esperarle porque era la fiesta de compromiso de su exnovia y cuando vino a buscarme les había dicho que yo era su prometida. Me ofreció hacerme pasar por ella para conseguir que su exnovia no se casara y él, a cambio, me ayudaría con mis estudios. Ahí le di la primera bofetada. Quedamos en que resolvería todo al día siguiente en una rueda de prensa, pero el que por aquel entonces era mi novio me dejó y se burló de mí, pensando que alguien como yo jamás podría estar con alguien como Serkan Bolat, así que perdí la cabeza y le besé. Y nuestra historia empezó.

Hemos pasado por un compromiso falso. Por Kaan, Selin, Alptekin Bey, Balca, el príncipe Seymen, mi babanne. Hemos luchado contra todos para poder estar juntos, incluso contra nosotros mismos. Y cuando parecía que la vida nos estaba dando la oportunidad de ser felices, el día de la boda, Serkan tuvo que volar a Italia. Y no volvió.

Eda paró porque se le había roto la voz y soltó el aire para continuar.

–No hay forma de explicaros lo que sentí cuando vi la noticia del accidente. Parecía que me estaban desgarrando por dentro, que mi corazón había caído con él, que ya no podría respirar de nuevo. Me desmayé y cuando desperté, una parte de mí quería pensar que todo era mentira, que Serkan estaba esperándome, que nos íbamos a casar, que íbamos a estar juntos, como nos lo merecíamos. Pero la realidad era todo lo contrario.  
Dejé de vivir durante unos días porque el hombre de mi vida había desaparecido y nadie parecía tener noticias. Yo sabía, _siempre lo supe_ , que estaba vivo. Que mi Serkan, en algún lugar del mundo, estaba vivo. Y por las noches, miraba al cielo, confiando en que él vería las estrellas y pensaría en mí tanto como yo pensaba en él.

Dos meses después apareció en la oficina y verle a los ojos me hizo darme cuenta de que, _efectivamente_ , no había respirado hasta ese momento.  
Pero el mundo se derrumbó sobre mí porque no me recordaba. Serkan había olvidado su último año de vida, se había olvidado de nuestra historia de amor.  
Perdí la consciencia de nuevo y le abofeteé también. Pensé que había alguien por ahí riéndose de mí porque él había vuelto, pero traía de la mano a su exnovia, a quien nunca había amado y no sabía quién era yo.  
Además, me enteré de que la persona que creía que mejor podía entenderme, que me había dado la opción de llamarla anne, me había mentido. Aydan supo que su hijo estaba vivo y no me lo dijo. Me vio llorarle cada noche, _desear morirme_ , y no me lo dijo. Y empecé a darme cuenta de que me estaba quedando sola. Fifi se había ido, mi tía se había centrado en su relación con un chef que ha resultado ser un estúpido y Ceren me estaba odiando sin una razón aparente. Me encontré con la mano de Melo, siempre extendida hacia mí, y la sonrisa de Ferit. Pero ni siquiera Engin o Piril, que me habían abrazado y con quienes había recordado a Serkan en los peores momentos, estaban preocupándose por mí. Deniz se ofreció a ayudarme con lo que quisiera, así que empecé a pensar en algo que me ayudara a conseguir que Serkan me recordara. Le esposé, aunque no sirvió para nada, y le besé, pero tampoco surtió efecto, pues al segundo siguiente le pidió matrimonio a Selin frente a mí. Después me puse el vestido amarillo de nuestro compromiso falso y al no verle reacción, ideé un compromiso falso con Deniz para repetir el patrón y buscar una nueva manera de traer al amor de mi vida de vuelta. Desde entonces, he intentando todo, _absolutamente todo_ , para lograrlo. He dado todo de mí, tanto que ya no me queda nada.

Así que, me rindo.  
Me rindo, Selin. Has ganado.  
Sé que siempre has querido a Serkan solo para ti y ha debido ser suficiente todo lo que le has dicho durante esos dos meses que estuvisteis solos porque él es ahora alguien totalmente distinto al que se fue. Alguien que _parece_ amarte, algo que no había pasado antes.  
No sé si mi Serkan volverá algún día, pero quiero que sepas que jamás te amará como me amó a mí. Siento decírtelo así, pero es una realidad. Serkan aprendió a amar conmigo, así que el robot que tienes ahora junto a ti tendrá que aprenderlo de nuevo. El problema es que dudo que tú sepas cómo hacerle sentir algo así.

Eda se encogió de hombros cuando Selin la frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Serkan.

–Me rindo contigo, Serkan Bolat. Son las palabras más dolorosas que voy a decir jamás. Pero me rindo contigo. No quieres recordarme y yo no puedo seguir jugando a que no te amo. Porque lo hago. Ahora mismo, te amo más que a mí misma. Y eso no es del todo sano. Así que me voy. Te voy a dejar ser feliz y voy a intentar serlo yo.

Se recogió el vestido para bajar del altar, sin limpiarse ya las lágrimas, porque el dolor tenía que escapar de su cuerpo de alguna manera, pero Serkan se movió de su sitio y la cortó el paso.

–No –Dijo, y el silencio gritó más que nunca. –No te vayas.

Eda sintió que el mundo se tambaleaba y abrió la boca, soltando un sollozo.

–No me hagas esto, no me lo merezco –Le suplicó, y fue ese deje en su tono el que hizo a Serkan arrodillarse frente a ella.

–Lo siento, mi hada. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento –Repitió una y otra vez, echándose a llorar.

Eda cayó al suelo frente a él, con el vestido blanco rodeándola, y Serkan la cogió de la cara.

–No te vayas, bebé. No te vayas, por favor.  
No sé vivir sin ti.  
No puedo vivir sin ti.  
_No quiero vivir sin ti_.  
Te prometí que me enamoraría de ti 100 veces y eso estoy haciendo, Eda. Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti. Como lo he hecho siempre. Como lo haré siempre. Porque mi vida solo tiene sentido si estás tú. Porque mi mundo solo gira si te veo sonreír. Porque mi corazón solo late cuando escucha tu risa. Porque mi alma solo está tranquila cuando te siento cerca. Y estás en cada uno de mis pensamientos como te dije cuando me declaré por primera vez y necesito que seas mi oxígeno de nuevo. Estoy cansado de luchar contra lo que siento y de jugar a que yo tampoco te amo. Porque lo hago. Claro que lo hago.

–Serkan –Susurró y su nombre fue la canción más bonita.

–Estoy recordando, Eda. Te lo prometo. Cada día más y más y más. Y sueño con tu rostro cada noche y me despierto pensando en ti. Te busco cuando llego al trabajo, te miro cuando estás al otro de la mesa. Se me hincha el pecho con orgullo cuando consigo hacer a tus ojos brillar y llevo días imaginándome cómo se sentirá el besarte. Por eso fui esa noche al restaurante. Porque necesitaba saber si eso me ayudaría a recordar. Y lo hizo, pero no quería decírtelo hasta que no recuperara todas las memorias. Pero de repente me he encontrado aquí, viéndote vestida de novia, a punto de casarte con un hombre que no soy yo, y si no hubieras sido tú la que lo hubiera frenado, yo me hubiera opuesto a esta unión.

Eda estaba llorando y Serkan estaba llorando, y la mayoría de los presentes estaban llorando también.

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, mi corazón. Y siento no habértelo dicho antes porque te he hecho sufrir y no te merezco, pero siempre he sido un egoísta cuando se trata de ti y te quiero junto a mí de nuevo. _Para siempre_. Y...

Eda no le dejó continuar y se lanzó a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Serkan. Serkan la apretó contra él y cerró los ojos, besándola el pelo y sosteniéndola, dejándola llorar, dejándose llorar a él también.

Y sintieron que algo dentro de ellos encajaba de nuevo. Porque estaban en los brazos del otro. _Por fin_.

Porque las almas gemelas siempre encontraban el camino para volver y estar juntas. Y dos estrellas como Serkan y Eda no podían seguir brillando separadas. No podían, no debían y _no_ iban a seguir haciéndolo.


End file.
